Dirty Little Secret
by sadchanelprincess
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have a dirty little secret. Reviews? Please read the story on my profile, it's important!


She stared across at her longingly. The other girl glanced up and shifted uncomfortably, showing on her face just how Ginny was feeling in her head. Their parents had no clue that Hermione and Ginny were involved romantically, this was never something that came up and both girls were too afraid to say a word. So it was kept to just the two of them, just the way they liked it. Although at times like these, when the girls were out to dinner with their families and were completely horny, it wasn't to their advantage. The sun was setting, but it was still very warm and humid. Ginny had slipped her flip-flops off and so had Hermione. Everyone was talking excitedly and no one noticed the expressions on the girls faces. Ginny slid her foot across Hermione's from under the table. They continued to play footsie for a while, but it was definitely not enough to satisfy the intense desire they were feeling at the moment. Ordering was chaotic, the waiter was looking more confused by the second. Hermione shifted again in her seat, pussy throbbing uncomfortably. Whenever she moved it was uncomfortable, her underwear was so wet. Ginny's facial expression was almost comical if you wanted to look at the situation like that. Finally Ginny could stand it no longer and jumped up from her seat, interrupting her mother in mid-sentence.

"Mum, I'm going to use the loo," Ginny said, gathering up her purse and handing it to Ron, who looked at it with a puzzled expression. Hermione waited a second before chiming in,

"I'll come with you,"

"Alright, dinner won't be out for a while. Anyone else?" Molly Weasley asked, looking at Ginny a little sternly. Both girls looked around anxiously. Everyone was too busy looking at their menus to really pay much attention and they sighed in relief. They walked as quickly as they could, making sure to stand a good three feet away from each other. Once they were out of sight though, they grabbed hands and began to sprint down the hallway. Ginny pushed open the door with a strong force, pulling Hermione around, crashing her lips on hers. Even though they had kissed countless times, Hermione still marveled at how their lips molded into each other. It was like two pieces of a puzzle going back together. Ginny, her missing half. Ginny's hand wound up in Hermione's hair, pushing their faces even closer together.

Hermione backed up until they were inside one of the stalls. Ginny fumbled with the lock, and then began to kiss the beauty in front of her some more. Hermione groaned in Ginny's mouth as the redhead grabbed her breast. They broke apart and Ginny carefully pulled off both of their tops, placing them on the hook on the bathroom stall door. Then Ginny quickly undid her jeans and pulled them down so that they gathered at her ankles. Hermione was busy taking off her bra, which she also hung on the hook before working on Ginny. Her breast sprung free once she was out of her bindings and lolled around, not wanting to say still. They kissed again, Ginny undoing Hermione's pants also and Hermione fiddling with Ginny's nipples.

"Take 'em baby," Ginny growled and Hermione obeyed, placing the ripe and hard nipple into her awaiting mouth. Ginny moaned in pleasure as Hermione ran her teeth along the soft under part, then began to run her tongue across her breast, giving small kisses to them both. Hermione then worked her way down, kissing Ginny's flat stomach. She expertly slid off the thong and crouched down on the ground, running one hand through Ginny's public hair. "Please Hermione, I really can't stand it any longer," Ginny begged as Hermione teased her by fiddling at the entrance.

"Coming right up," Hermione giggled, inserting two of her fingers into the tight, wet hole, and pushing in and out repeatedly, building up speed. Ginny arched her back, a blissful expression on her face, arms above her head and holding on to the hook on the door. Her whole body began to rock with the orgasm and she shuddered as the hot juices spilled out of her. Hermione tilted back her head, mouth wide open, consuming every last drop. She then stood and wrapped her arms around Ginny, pulling her close and kissing her fervently and frenzied on the mouth. Ginny's hand snaked it's way down to Hermione's lacey black thong which was, at this point, soaked. Hermione moaned as Ginny rubbed her hand repeatedly over her crotch.

As their tongues battled for dominance, so did there hands. Hermione's were clamping down hard on Ginny's voluptuous breasts, molding them and pinching the nipples. Ginny had already passed Hermione's double D's and was now running her hands down her curves, then running them across her butt. Hermione moaned, underwear soaking. Ginny smirked, as she kissed those swollen, ruby red lips, and slide off the thong, placing her hand there and tugging on the folds. "God Hermione you're soaking!" She laughed, showing her hand, glistening wet. "Because. of. You." she growled, kissing her between every word. "Hurry up damn it!"

"Geez Hermione language," Ginny giggled, running one hand down Hermione's entire body, crouching down. She put a finger slowly up into Hermione's pussy, feeling around.

"Ginny...that is not hurrying it up," Ginny pushed Hermiones legs more apart and slide her finger in deeper. The wetness also made it easier. "Gin," She took out her finger and sticking it in her mouth, sucked on it. Then, she pushed two fingers in the tight hole. "Oh!" Hermione moaned, shivers running up and down her legs as Ginny pumped in and out, gaining speed. The bushy haired girls body shuddered and Ginny quickly took her finger out, placing her hands underneath the entrance. The cum spurted out.

"Oh god, this is heaven," Ginny sighed, offering some to Hermione, who took it eagerly. Ginny then stuck a finger around in the folds to get any last bits of the scrumptious juices. She then stood and pushed Hermione back up against the door of the stall, moving closer so there bodies were pressing together. "I think they're going to miss us," She whispered as Hermione played with her hair.

"I don't want to go," Hermione pouted, kissing Ginny deeply again.

"We have too," She said reluctantly, performing the cleansing spell and pulling on her top. Once they were dressed, the came out of the stall. "By the way Hermione, those jeans look really good on you," Hermione smiled, looking down at them. The were black and so skin tight that they didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"I saw your mum looking at them in horror," She laughed. "Who knew innocent Hermione could wear that?"

"Who knew innocent Hermione had a dirty little secret?" Ginny kissed her once more and then opened to door. Both young women stepped out and sat back down at the table.

"What took you so long? Having a party in there?" Ron asked, chuckling. Ginny just smirked.

"Yeah Ronald, a party,"

**What do you think? And this is my step sister's story. Read on my profile more about it. She needs PMs people, please! **


End file.
